1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent image forming apparatuses have a pull print function capable of accessing a device such as a file server on a network, and obtaining and printing document data stored in the device. Assume that document data stored in a file server is protected by a right. In this case, a user of an image forming apparatus performs authentication. Only if the user has a right to print the document data, he/she can print the document data in the file server. Such a right can be set for not only a specific user but also a group to which a user belongs.
Furthermore, some image forming apparatuses have a reprint function of reprinting data which has been already printed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-056109 describes a technique of recording a print history of a file server in an IC card or the like, and reprinting data contained in the print history. Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-243621 describes a technique of referring to the security policy of the original electronic document of a scanned document, and determining whether the document can be scanned, copied, or the like, thereby reusing the original electronic document.
The former conventional technique does not confirm a right for data to be reprinted. The latter conventional technique obtains the security policy of the original electronic document of the scanned document, and determines whether to reuse the scan data of the document but does not describe a right for data of history information. In the conventional techniques above, even if a group to which the user belonged when initially printing data is different from that to which the user belongs when instructing reprinting of the data using a print history, the user can reprint the data.
Assume, for example, that a user belonging to a sales department prints, using an image forming apparatus, data in a file server, for which an access right has been set for only the sales department. In this case, history information of this print processing is saved in the image forming apparatus. After that, if the user is transferred from the sales department to a personnel department, the group to which the user belongs is changed from the sales department to the personnel department. In this state, if the user instructs reprinting of the previously printed data using the history information of the image forming apparatus, he/she can reprint the data even though the access right of the data has been set for only the sales department.